Sorry
by Mournful Storms
Summary: You're still my friend and comrade." He looks apprehensive. "Right?" "Sure, Naruto. But let's talk about this when I'm discharged from the hospital." Kiba-centric.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto Masashi does. **If I did, the entire Akatsuki would still be alive. And Naruto and Hinata would be married. And Sasuke would be dead.

* * *

He supposes that it was eventually going to happen.

As Kiba sits alone in his cell, starving and lonely, he wonders if anybody even knows he's gone yet. His mission was supposed to take at least three weeks, after all – it's only been two and a half. Shino might have suspected something. He always tags his comrades with bugs.

Akamaru has died. He was killed during their last mission. Kiba has never thanked Shino properly for sitting with him while he grieved. He can still remember the feel of Shino's thick jacket as he soaked it with tears. Kiba sometimes makes comments towards his deceased friend – no, brother – before remembering he's not there. The fact that Akamaru has passed away is always on his mind these days.

_It could be worse,_ Kiba reminds himself. They have given him water occasionally. It has been three days since his last drink, and Kiba's throat is burning. He will not degrade himself and ask for water. It has been longer since he has last eaten. He won't ask for food either.

Kiba is reminded vividly of Chouji for a moment. He had the same look on his face as Kiba did when they said the exact same words – _don't worry; I'll come back soon_. Kiba hopes he won't end up like Chouji. He wonders if Shino will grieve for him the way Shikamaru did for his best friend. He doubts Shino will cry.

Kiba feels a little bitter as he reflects further. Hinata will be sad, but maybe she will be a little relieved too. It must be hard for her, choosing between her best friend and her lover. Kiba wishes he hadn't fallen in love with her. Maybe then they could have all been happier. He hasn't spoken to Naruto in a year. Kiba wishes he could say sorry.

Maybe things would have turned out differently if he had accepted Lee's request to go with him. The other Jounin had been eager to get out, but Kiba declined, saying it was an easy mission. Kiba was still angry that it was an A-rank. He had distinctly signed up for a B-rank, almost a C-rank in the hopes that he would be back soon. He didn't want to miss Ino's birthday party. Her birthday had passed a few days ago.

Kiba shifts and winced as his burns brush against the fabric of his clothes. His captors had a fondness for brands, and had burned the name of their organization into his back. _Akatsuki_. Even with less than five members, they could still do a lot of damage. He berates himself for being so unaware of his surroundings. Did he really depend on Akamaru that much? If he gets out alive, Kiba will fix that. Or maybe he will get a new nin-dog. He doesn't think so.

The door creaks open, and Kiba looks up wearily. Beaten and bloody, he doesn't think he will survive another round of torture. All he receives for his silence is a kick to the ribs.

A thump and a groan follow; surprisingly, they are not his. His eyes slide upwards to find the faces of a cheerful blonde and stoic brunette. "S-Shino? _Naruto?_" Kiba's voice is cracked and hoarse, even to his own ears.

"You're still alive," says Naruto. His grin fades a little into a more serious look. It is still contented. "Good to see you."

"You wouldn't have survived much longer," comments Shino as he helps Kiba up. Kiba grunts and tries to hit him, failing miserably. "Shut up, Shino."

He looks uncertainly at Naruto, who frowns at him. "Just because we haven't talked in a while doesn't mean I won't come looking for you, Kiba. You're still my friend and comrade." He looks apprehensive. "Right?"

_It all comes down to this,_ thinks Kiba. He reflects on what he was just thinking a little while ago. "Sure, Naruto. But let's talk about this when I'm discharged from the hospital."

The grin on Naruto's face lights up the room. "Absolutely. Let's get out of here."

"Oh, and Naruto? I'm sorry."

"S'okay."

Kiba thinks that he'll visit Naruto more often when he gets back. After all, they have a lot of catching up to do.


End file.
